Turning Point
Turning Point is a comic written and drawn by Sarstar98, with the story taking place during the 3-year Voyage on the ''Noah'' in the Seven Lights Saga. The first page was published on May 13, 2019. It is preceded by On The Way, and followed by Seven Lights: The Last. deviantART link: https://www.deviantart.com/sarstar98/art/Turning-Point-cover-page-796935995 Summary The story opens with Nebula coming to meet her mother at their home in Star Haven. Dimentia informs Nebula that, due to how she was revived from death, her lifespan was cut in half. Nebula is furious that her mother didn't reveal this sooner. Dimentia also turns down her daughter's proposal to use Jirachi to fix this. Nebula leaves the house while crying. Meanwhile, on the ''King Dutchman'', two Daemonis called Certaebium and Varcrutis meet with Bill Cipher in his office. Bill turns down their offer to join The Thirteen until Var claims they can breach the Noah. Intrigued, Bill considers letting them join if they can succeed in doing so. Nebula warps to the ''Noah'', with Dimentia following as she tries to reason with her daughter. Nebula tells her to leave, and Dimentia complies. A moment later, Nebula bumps into Cheren. He asks what is bothering her as Nebula recaps the discussion with her mother. Cheren thinks Nebula should apologize, and she agrees to after she cools down. Dimentia, at this time, is also bothered by the argument and questions if she is okay with dying. Var and Certae succeed in creating a rift in space that leads to the Noah. Up on the ship's deck, April Goldenweek and Maddy Murphy are talking when they notice the rift. Var lands on the deck as a fight ensues between her and Maddy, the latter's Haki Fury doing nothing to the intruder. Dimentia, Nebula, and Cheren hear the commotion and go to investigate, while Nebula goes to protect the planets, unaware that Certaebium was eavesdropping. April gets Melody, Aurora, and MaKayla to help, but Var proves too strong for them. Pages Turning Point cover.jpg|Cover Turning Point page 1.jpg|Page 1 Turning Point page 2.jpg|Page 2 Turning Point page 3.jpg|Page 3 Turning Point page 4.jpg|Page 4 Turning Point page 5.jpg|Page 5 Turning Point page 6.jpg|Page 6 Turning Point page 7.jpg|Page 7 Turning Point page 8.jpg|Page 8 Turning Point page 9.jpg|Page 9 Turning Point page 10.jpg|Page 10 Turning Point page 11.jpg|Page 11 Turning Point page 12.jpg|Page 12 Turning Point page 13.jpg|Page 13 Turning Point page 14.jpg|Page 14 Turning Point page 15.jpg|Page 15 Turning Point page 16.jpg|Page 16 Turning Point page 17.jpg|Page 17 Turning Point page 18.jpg|Page 18 Turning Point page 19.jpg|Page 19 Turning Point page 20.jpg|Page 20 Turning Point page 21.jpg|Page 21 Turning Point page 22.jpg|Page 22 Turning Point page 23.jpg|Page 23 Turning Point page 24.jpg|Page 24 Turning Point page 25.jpg|Page 25 Turning Point page 26.jpg|Page 26 Turning Point page 27.jpg|Page 27 Turning Point page 28.jpg|Page 28 Turning Point page 29.jpg|Page 29 Turning Point page 30.jpg|Page 30 Turning Point page 31.jpg|Page 31 Turning Point page 32.jpg|Page 32 Turning Point page 33.jpg|Page 33 Turning Point page 34.jpg|34 Turning Point page 35.jpg|35 Turning Point page 36.jpg|36 Turning Point page 37.jpg|37 Characters *'Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom' *Kids Next Door **Nebula D. Winkiebottom **Cheren Uno **Maddy Murphy **April Goldenweek **Melody Jackson **MaKayla King **Aurora Uno **Jerome D. Winkiebottom (mentioned) **Mocha (mentioned) *Certaebium Daciumtior *Varcrutis Depraritas *The Thirteen **Bill Cipher **Dimentio (cameo) **Yellow Diamond (phone in Bill's office) **Thanos (phone) **Sōsuke Aizen (phone) **Zeref (phone) **Zorc Necrophades (phone) *Jirachi (mentioned) *Viridi (mentioned) *Jeremy (mentioned) Locations *The ''Noah'' **Star Haven **Zordoom Prison (mentioned) *''King Dutchman'' Abilities *Bending **Spacebending **Waterbending **Firebending *Haki *Reality Warping *Star Rod (flashback) Category:Seven Lights Saga Category:Gameverse Fan Stories Category:Character Intros Category:Sarstar98's Pages